


Every 10 Years

by Natasha_Stark29



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Architect Steve Rogers, Breaking Up & Making Up, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Sad Ending, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasha_Stark29/pseuds/Natasha_Stark29
Summary: Steve and Tony's growth through each decade...





	Every 10 Years

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> P.S- The original character is Scarlett Maximoff. She is NOT a Maximoff twin.
> 
> Enjoy!

**2000**

Tony clutched the end of Jarvis's pants, smothering his face into the soft cotton fabric hiding his tears effectively. Jarvis's sighed and held Tony at arms length before crouching down and trying to look at Tony's eyes. "Anthony, please look up.." Jarvis asked softly but Tony immediately shook his head and still bowed his head, looking at the grass, at his shoes, at Jarvis's polished shoes, anywhere but at Jarvis's face. Jarvis sighed again and brought his index finger and thumb and prompted Tony to lift his head, and after a few cajoling, Tony looked up. His eyes were red rimmed, snot was flowing from his nose and Tony hiccuped the remains of his outburst.

"Now, now" Jarvis soothed, bringing him back into an embrace and rubbing his back with his left hand while his right was on a quest inside his suit pocket, looking for a handkerchief. "I-I d-don't wanna g-go th-there!" Tony said against his clothed shoulder while Jarvis shushed him gently "But Anthony, you have to go" Jarvis tried again while pulling away and wiping Tony's face "B-but why?" Tony asked again and his lips started to wobble and Jarvis brushed a few stray tears with the pad of his thumb "Because, gong there, you can learn a lot of things! And make new friends!" Jarvis placated Tony but Tony huffed and crossed his arms staring at Jarvis's eyes "But I know everything already!" Tony protested with a pout and Jarvis huffed a laughter "Yes, I know my dear Anthony but going there you can learn _more_ new things and teach them what you know! Plus, having a couple of new friends is an extra benefit!" Jarvis told with a cheery voice and Tony's posture wavered before he softly said "I have you and Ana as my friends..." and Jarvis's eyes softened "Yes, Anthony but here you get to have friends of your age! Maybe you guys can have a sleepover, build robots and whatnot together!" Jarvis said and Tony's eyes brightened in interest and he looked sideways.

Most of the parents were still placating their children on their first day of school, some of them happy some of them didn't even want to get down from the car. A skinny blond boy was aggressively to his mother while hefting his backpack which was twice his size and then scampering off to a long haired brunette who was talking to his mother. The skinny blond boy then slung his arms around the brunette and skipped off. The blond boy suddenly looked up and both of their eyes met, the blond boy giving a smile and a wink which Tony blushed. "Ahem" Jarvis cleared his throat and Tony whipped his head back to look at Jarvis giving him a knowing smirk "So?" Jarvis asked. Tony bit his lips and recalibrated his options and then he slowly nodded.

"Tony!" someone from behind shrieked his name and he turned to his back colliding with the person. Tony fell back onto the ground with a small 'oomph' before he opened his eyes and saw his childhood friend sprawled on top of him with a big goofy smile. "Scar!" Tony immediately scrambled off the ground with her help and hugged her tight, bag and all. He shoved his face into her neck and took a deep breath, her usual strawberry body wash scent calming him instantly. They then pulled away and Tony looked up and saw Mrs. Maximoff standing behind Scarlett with a black and red schoolbag and a brown paper bag, smiling at him. "Morning, Mrs. Maximoff" Tony greeted and she ruffled his hair before handing the paper bag towards him and Tony looked at Scarlett for help. Scarlett giggled "It's our favorite blueberry pie from the bakery two blocks down our preschool" she explained with a glee. Tony's eyes widened and took the bag, wishing Scarlett's mother thank you, and peered into it, there sat, two slice of the delicious blueberry pie, still hot from the oven.

The bell rang just after Tony hefted his red and gold backpack and his lunch, indicating the start of his new year in his new school. Hugging Jarvis and Mrs. Maximoff one last time, Tony and Scarlett raced off to their class. Standing at the entrance of the main door, a lady at her mid thirties was welcoming all the students, smiling and nodding at Tony and Scarlett before the duo approached her "Hello, kids, I'm Ms. May, how can I help you?" Ms. May asked them politely "Hi, Ms. May, my name is Scarlett and both of us are first graders, can we know where is our class?" Scarlett asked and Ms. May crouched down to their level "Go straight and after three doors on your left, the fourth one is the first grade class!" Ms. May answered back and her shifted to the brunette behind her "And who is this little guy?" Tony blushed and Scarlett gently tugged him to the front and nudged him to talk "I-I'm Anthony, call me Tony" Tony answered him back softly. Ms. May smiled softly and stood back and gestured towards their class "Well, Scarlett and Tony, welcome to SHIELD Elementary School"

Opening the door, the whole class was in chaos. There were paper balls flying everywhere, a few children screaming their lungs out for their parents and some were running around the class chasing each other. Tony immediately hid behind Scar's back and her hold on his wrist tightened as she moved forward towards the only empty seats, sandwiched between another small brunette boy with glasses reading a book and a strawberry blond girl. The girl looked up and saw them and gave them a welcoming smile, gesturing them to take the seats with her eyes. Scar smiled back and went forward to the seats. Tony took the seat beside the small brunette boy and Scar sat beside the strawberry blond girl, who immediately turned towards them "Hi! I'm Pepper Potts! What's your name?" the girl asked enthusiastically "I'm Scarlett Maximoff and that's Tony Stark" Pepper beamed at Tony which beamed at her back. The small brunette then turned towards them, pushing his glasses up and giving them a small smile "Hey, guys..I'm Bruce Banner" Banner greeted softly "Tony Stark" Tony pointed at himself and pointed at Scar "Scarlett Maximoff" and then shook his hand. The quad then continued chatting among themselves when the sound of heels tapping against the tiled floor stopped at the entrance of their class.

Mrs. Maria Hill was a strict looking lady, tall and thin. Her dark blue blouse and pencil-cut skirt enhancing her tanned skin. Her dark blond hair tied back into a lazy bun. She entered the class with a beaming smile as the class scampered to their seats, the class silencing down. Mrs. Maria scanned the class and started looking at each and every student. She then put her books on her desk and took the black marker and started writing on the white board. Capping the marker back, she turned back to her students "Hi, everyone." she greeted calmly which the class chorused back a 'Hi' and silenced back "I'm Mrs. Maria Hill and I'm your class teacher for this year long. I'll be also teaching you Science this year." she said gently and the students nodded. She then sat down on her chair "Why don't we break the ice first?" she said which a sandy haired boy raised his hand "We get to break ice?! Wow!" and Mrs. Maria laughed, her laughter warming Tony's insides, making him relax a little more. "No, my dear boy, breaking the ice means we get to introduce ourselves to the class and we get to know each other" Mrs. Maria explained which the class bursted into giggles and a distance 'oh man' was heard. She then pointed her palm towards the far back of the class "Why don't we start with you?" . The skinny blond boy Tony saw earlier shuffled to the front "Hi everyone! My name is Steven Grant Rogers! I live in Brooklyn! My Ma's name is Sarah Rogers and she is a single mom. She is a nurse at a hospital. Oh! and call me Steve" the boy- Steve -finished and the whole class clapped. Steve gave him another smile before walking to his seat. 

By the time the recess bell rang, Tony's class had a Bucky, Natasha, Clint, Sam, Peggy, Thor, Jane, Darcy, Loki, Pietro and Wanda. He also got to know his other subject teachers, Mr. Phil Coulson, his language art teacher, Ms. Giovanni, his arts teacher, Mr.Erik, his technology teacher, Mr. Mark, his reading and writing teacher and of course Principal Fury. Tony and Scarlett rushed out of their class as soon as the bell rang and took the front most seat at the cafeteria. They were both munching the lunches their parents packed when a small voice interrupted them "Uhm, excuse me, is this table taken?" and Tony looked up and met Steve's eyes "Yeah, sure and he slid closer to Scarlett and allowed Steve to sit beside him. Then, pretty soon their table was full of their classmates- excluding Loki and the twins -chatting with each other. "So, how you guys met each other?" Darcy asked them once she swallowed her food. "We are neighbors, went to the same nursery and preschool." Tony answered "Exactly like me and Buck!" Steve answered "We were friends since we were in diapers!" Steve laughed as Bucky grumbled into himself. Tony got to know that Natasha and Clint are also childhood friends since they were at the same foster home since birth and Jane admitted that she knows no one from the class and is fairly new, same as Darcy and Bruce. Thor and Loki are step brothers and Pietro and Wanda are twins and the four met at a function during last year's Christmas.

Entering the class, Tony saw a piece of paper on his table, weighed down by his pencil box. He approached his table and sat, taking the paper and gasping quietly. It was a drawing- not professional but a beautiful one nonetheless -and he turned to the back and caught Steve's eyes, Steve beaming back at him as Tony mouthed a thank you. He turned back at the drawing, it was him. He was smiling widely and talking to someone on his right- most probably at Scar -with a big smile, gap tooth and all. His curly and unruly hair and his chubby cheeks were also drawn to perfection. At the very end of the paper were words, four words that bloomed an unconditional happiness in his heart. 'Nice to meet you, Tony' the writing said and it was signed off with a 'Yours, Steve' and a goofy smiley emoji. Tony beamed at the drawing again and carefully slid it into his file, closed it and took a deep breath and waited for his next class

**2010**

"For your next assignment, I want everyone to interpret the data on page twenty and form a frequency and the cumulative frequency tables and compare the data and come up with a conclusion" Mr. Tanner said as the bell rang, indicating the end of his fourth grade Maths class. The classroom groaned but nodded nonetheless as Mr. Tanner walked out and Mrs. Sylvia entered for their Science class. "Pssst." someone hissed at Scar's left ear but she ignored it as she was busy jotting down the homework for today. "Psst. Hey, Scar" Tony hissed again and Scar turned to look at him with an unimpressed look "What?" Tony then inched closer "Wanna sleepover tonight?" he asked and Scar sighed "Not today, Tones. I already have tones of homework and if I don't get them finished, my dad will literally skin me" she said with a shudder. Tony stared at her for a while as he thought again "How about...I come by and help you with your homework and _then_ we'll have our sleepover?" Tony countered back and Scar thought about it for a moment before nodding "Fine, but study first and _then_ play. I don't want my father to think that I was lying, anyways, what about yours?" she asked quietly and Tony shrugged "Done that when Tanner was yappin' about the homework just a few minutes ago" Scar shook her head and rolled her eyes fondly as she focused on the current subject.

During recess, Tony was walking to the library when someone crash landed on top of him. "Ooff! Hey wa- Oh hey Steve! Where are you rushing to?" Tony asked as he got up from the floor, Steve giving him a hand to stand up. "I was actually coming to find you" Steve answered as the boys were busy picking up Tony's fallen book "Oh. Anything important?" Tony asked as his books were all in his hands and he dusted himself before looking at Steve with a raised eyebrow "Actually, I wanted your help in Maths, me and Buck actually, if your free that is" Steve asked shyly and Tony bit his lips thinking through "Actually....Scar and I were just talking about that, we wanted to sleepover to finish our work, if it's okay for you and Buck, come join us! The more the merrier!" Tony said and Steve immediately nodded "Great! I'll talk to Buck and I'll tell ya during end period." Steve said and scrambled away as Tony headed to the library to return the books he borrowed.

In the end, Steve and Bucky agreed and the four of them were gathered in Tony's room, finishing their homework. Scar was sitting crossed leg with her Math book on her right thigh jotting down the answers, Steve was to her right sprawled on his front with a pencil gnawed between his teeth and Bucky on her left also crossed leg and listening intently as Tony was going around the group, explaining the mathematical solutions. "So, the cumulative frequency is when you take the top number and move it to the 'C.F' column. Then, take that number and add the number below it in the 'Frequency' column and then repeat it." Tony explained while going through each of them one by one. "So, how about the conclusion? What do we do?" Steve asked "The cumulative frequency is the number of occurrence of the frequency that we jotted down, that's what we write at the conclusion column" and within two hours, the quad finished all their homework and were now spread out near the LCD in Tony's room "So, what are we watching?" Tony asked crawling towards the basket which had the DVDs in it. "Inception is a good movie" Bucky said while munching the bowl of popcorns on his lap and the others nodded "So, Inception it is!"

As months went by, the four of them became even closer, taking turns to sleepover at ones house, finishing their homework and then sprawled together to watch a movie or just simply gossip. Steve and Tony got closer too, going to each others house when Scar or Bucky was out of town, ultimately both of them developing crushes on each other. "Scar, is it normal to like a guy?" Tony asked one day as they were hanging out in Scar's backyard. The quad just finished doing their homework and Steve and Bucky had to go back since they had a family issue to settle. Scar turned towards him with an amused smile "Of course it is, why're you asking?" she asked and Tony fidgeted with the hem of his shirt "I meant like...crush..on a boy, is it normal? Am I weird?" he asked her softly and Scar crawled over to him and used her fingers to lift his face "Hey, it's absolutely normal. And even if you like guys, I'll never treat you any different, you're still my best friend, Tones" she said supporting him and Tony's eyes watered and he all but flew into her arms and breathed in her calming strawberry scent whispering 'thank you' into her warm skin.

_I like guys?_ Steve suddenly realized as he was watching Tony present something in front of the class. His olive skin was bathed in the early morning sun ray blinding through the class window. His eyes, those warm chocolate eyes lighting up with wonder and excitement as he gestured wildly to the class, his posture tall but not intimidating and his hair a fluffy mob of brown curls, reaching all the way to the nape of his neck. He was wearing a red band t-shirt, a black leather jacket draped on top of it and a black skin tight jeans which hugged his legs and his ass perfectly. He was trying to grow a goatee as he could see traces of course hair on around his mouth. _I like guys? Oh shit! Is it normal? Am I normal? Does HE like guys? What if he doesn't like guys? Will I'll be weird to him?_ Steve was starting to wallow in his own misery before he was interrupted by a tapping on his desk and he looked up to Bucky with a raised eyebrow, Steve shook his head "What?" Steve asked nonchalantly "Scar and Tony invited us to go for the new movie at the nearby theatre" Bucky said hefting his bag higher on his back "What movie?" Steve asked "How to train your dragon, Scar insisted she wanted to go, ya comin' ?" Bucky asked again and Steve's anxiety spiked up again "Nah, ma asked me to be home early, said she wanted to talk about something, but you guys enjoy" Steve said and hurried away quickly, leaving behind a very confused Bucky.

After the incident, Steve continued to ignore Tony's calls and Scar's invitations. Bucky kept asking him what was the problem but he shook his head and said it was a 'family issue'. He started hanging out with other people in his class, he started talking to Peggy, Sam, Nat and Clint. After a few cajoling, the trio didn't approach him anymore, getting the message clear as crystal. Sometimes, Steve would see those three all but laughing as they walked towards the cafeteria and wished he could be there with them but he always remembered that it was him that created the distance between them. Summer school came and went, and Steve's growth spurt finally hitting him. Growing to a full 6'2 and building up muscles, coming back to school was fun. People started to notice him, wanted to be his friends, all but Tony and Scar. He often see the duo together at the library, deep in their studies and often moved to speak to them but chicken out at the end. Steve missed Tony, missed him like a limb but there wasn't anything he could do since it was all his fault. 'Steggy' was the ship name the whole school used when Peggy and Steve got together. They were like almost the power couple of the school, Peggy being the head of the cheerleader and Steve being the captain of the football team in their school. Whenever Steve would wait for Peggy at their locker, he would sometimes get a glimpse of Tony searching through his locker, snapping his fingers when he found the object he was looking for, shut the door and lock eyes with Steve and immediately walk off without a smile. Steve sighed and hung his head, keeping his sobs to himself. Yes, he loved Peggy, but seeing the way Tony scrambling away from him really stabs a knife into his heart since the genius still has a little place in his heart.

"Hey" someone greeted as Scar was busy arranging her books in her locker. Scar took a deep breath, closed her eyes and opened them again. She purposely slammed the locker door and looked at him with a raised eyebrow 'What do you want?" she asked harshly and Steve winced "Just wanted to ask, where is Tony?" and Scar looked at him in a weird expression "Seriously? No, like seriously? Now you care? After like what four years of being M.I.A now you wanna know about Tony?" she asked crossing her arms. Steve shuffled his feet and fidgeted in his place "I mean...he isn't at school for more than two weeks, and that's not him at all-" Scar cut him "Oh. So you think you know him better now? You went missing for four years, you idiot! Maybe he changed! Maybe he changed and didn't want to come to school! Maybe he has issues in his house that he doesn't wanna come to school! Maybe _someone_ decided to play God for him and stopped talking to him! MAYBE HE DOESN'T WANNA SEE YOUR FACE!" Scar all but screamed at his face and Steve flinched at her tone. Scar was heaving with heavy breath, arms crossed and posture rigid and then she sighed and slumped "Leave us alone Rogers, just..just go away" Scar told him off silently and brushed past him to class. Steve stayed there, head hung, tears streaming down his cheeks, dropping on the floor, drop by drop. "What's wrong, darling?" Peggy asked and Steve looked up at her with red rimmed eyes and just rested his forehead on her shoulder and cried his heart out. Later, Steve got to know that both Scar's and Tony's parents were killed in a car crash when the four of them were attending a company gala.

Tony came back to school after 3 weeks and sat down at his place, the ever bubbly Tony replaced by someone quiet and withdrawn. He never talked much but always hung out with Scar and Bucky. The trio rarely have sleepovers and often like staying alone and doing their works alone. Scar and Tony became very withdrawn in class until the teachers allowed them to leave school early, since both of them always looked like they never slept last night. Steve's heart shattered to see two of the most smartest and talkative people in his class so quiet and always like to blend at the background rather than being in center stage. Tony came back and saw a piece of paper weighed down under his bottle, he took it out, saw the sender and turned back and glared at Steve before crumpling the paper and throwing it into the dustbin. Steve broke a soft sob as he saw what Tony did and rested his face on top of the desk, bringing his arms around his face and cried again. It was a note that said 'Don't worry, everything will be alright', now crumpled and waiting in the dustbin to be disposed.

Junior prom came and Steve went with Peggy and Bucky went with Scar. Steve smiled softly as he saw Bucky and Scar slow dancing to a song while also whispering to each other, clearly happy in each others arms. Steve's eyes continued to roam around the ballroom to find where Tony was but in vain, he was nowhere to be found. Once the dance finished, Steve pecked Peggy on her lips before excusing himself to go talk to Bucky. He found his best friend at a nearby lake, idly throwing stones across the lake. "Hey" Steve started and Bucky turned and looked at him with a tired smile "Hey, punk. Why aren't you inside?" Steve shrugged and sat beside him "Wanted to talk to you" he replied and Bucky huffed. Silence blanketed them before Steve broke it "How are you guys?" Bucky huffed again, but now a bitter tone to it "You really wanna know?" Steve nodded "Not good actually, it's like someone cursed us after you left us and bad luck just follows us" Steve winced but looked at him in a funny expression "What do you mean?" Bucky looked at him "After you left, both Scar's and Tony's parent died, then Tony moved out to California to attend a boarding school, and...Scar..she's diagnosed with fourth stage lung cancer.." Bucky trailed off as Steve gasped "Scar..has cancer? H..how long?" "A year maximum" Steve shuddered and turned to look at the lake "Tony is at a boarding school? When did he move?" "After the parents' death and Scar's diagnosis" "You and Scar..." "Were together for 6 months before this thing happened". Silence found it's way again around them and both of them looked at the lake. Finally, Bucky sighed and got up, turning back to look at Steve "At least, you're enjoying your life" huffed a bitter laughter and went inside the building. Steve looked at the path Bucky went and closed his eyes, tears forming at the tips of his eyelids, thinking _What have I done?_ and shuffled away into the building to retrieve his Prom King title. However, the win never reached his heart.

**2020**

Steve was wiping one of the customer table when he heard the jingling of the bell from the entrance of the coffee shop. After finishing high school, Bucky went into the army while Steve applied to Pratt Institute, a very prestigious art school. After multiple interviews and mock exams, he was finally accepted into the art school and was currently in his second year. Since his mother passed away last year, the money he inherited from her was not enough to sustain another semester in the art school, hence with the help of Peggy, Sam, Nat and Clint he opened a small coffee shop just a few blocks from his campus. Business increased the day he opened since most of the students at the campus knew him and the price was far much cheaper compared to other coffee shops. Steve turned and his breath hitched at the sight. Standing at the front of the door was a man, in his twenties, olive skin paled, a goatee neatly trimmed and a pair of sunglasses hiding the ever amber eyes that Steve always drew in his sketchbook. The man was wearing a grey hoodie which was too big his size that had 'MIT' printed in front paired with a white washed jeans and black Nike trainers. He was carrying a small pouch and was busily tapping his earpiece talking to someone and walking towards a far corner at the back of the coffee shop. Steve's heart hammered against his chest and he suddenly felt like he couldn't breath _Tony_ his mind supplied. Through all the suave and style, Steve was certain that was the shy seven year old brunette he saw on the first day of elementary school.

Steve then ran towards the counter, flung the dish cloth, took a small book and a pen and shuffled his way to the new customer "Hi! My name is Steve! What would you like today?" he asked with a smile. Tony took a few moments to end his call and then looked up and his eyes widened, mouth agape "Ste-" that was the only word he uttered before his whole demeanor hardened and he straightened his back and flipped through the menu card "Uhh, I'll order a Long Black with two sugars and a" he gulped at a particular word "and a..blueberry pie" Steve nodded and wrote down the order "Anything else?" Steve asked but Tony only shook his head before opening a sleek laptop from his pouch and started working on it. Swallowing his disappointment, he took back the menu and made his way to the counter where Sam and Clint were looking at him "Is that Tony?" Sam asked and Steve nodded. He started making Tony's order, since it was still early hours, the coffee shop was still fairly empty so he finished the order quickly. He sat the tray on the counter and just looked at him. He was hunched over his laptop, furiously typing while muttering something to himself. Steve sighed before bringing the tray to him.

Tony hadn't expected to see Rogers after moving to a boarding school. It was the mid term break and Tony wanted to visit Scar's grave before leaving to Malibu with Pepper. It was almost 4 years since his best friend died of cancer and he was left alone. With nothing to stay and no one to stay, he enrolled himself to a boarding school and then went to MIT. That's where he got new friends and a very new environment. During his third year was when the news hit him like a brick wall. It was early in the morning when his phone buzzed and he picked it up, the hospital in the other line. He immediately shoot up from his bed, clutching his t-shirt as the doctor finally called it. Tears streamed down his cheeks and his broken sobs were heard by his roommate, Rhodey. Rhodey immediately rushed to the hospital and they arrived just in time to see the doctor closing Scar's dead body with the blanket. He crumbled on the ground as Rhodey held him and both of them spent the rest of the day finishing up the documentation of her death. Now, he was actually going back to Malibu from Massachusetts and wanted to stop by New York to visit her. That was when he found this coffee shop, and since he wanted a cup of coffee since morning and also a quiet place to finish his upcoming Mechanical Engineering project, he entered the cafe. Rogers was the last person he wanted to see that day.

Steve set the tray down and placed his coffee and blueberry pie on the table and walked away when "How are you?" Steve stopped and turned around to see Tony still looking at the screen but his fingers were hovering above the keys. Steve briefly looked at Sam and Sam nodded and he sat opposite Tony, facing him "I'm...good, how about you?" "I'm...not fine" Tony finally sighed and closed his laptop before looking at Steve. Eyes red rimmed and skin pale, Steve heart shattered into pieces. "What happened" Steve slowly asked and Tony huffed a bitter laugh "After dad and mom died, I really wanted to fight through and continue at the academy but Scar's diagnosis shattered me back. After my parents and my butler, she was the only one close to me and the one I was comfortable being myself, hearing her having cancer threw me into a hyperbole. Without telling anyone, I went off, settled myself into a boarding school and tried to forget everything...while she was suffering in pain" Tony's breath hitched "Bucky always texted me her condition but there were days that I'll never open his texts, to scared, to broken to know that whatever it was, she was going to go. But that lady fought, a year was they gave her but she was alive for two years. So, I decided to go and visit her before my third semester started and that night I had a call...from the hospital, she was dead. Just like that and I didn't even get to say goodbye!" Tony whispered roughly to himself. "Guilt washed through me and that's why every holiday I get, I'll come down here and visit her, a penance for what I did when she was sick..." Tony finished with a wet laugh and then wiped his tears before looking at Steve "How are you? How's Peg?" Tony asked and Steve took a deep breath.

"We broke up after high school" he said, even though the break up was mutual but it still pinched his heart "Oh. What happened?" Tony asked "She wanted to move back to England but I refused to give up my dream so we split." "Where are you going?" "Pratt Institute, you?" "I think my hoodie is kinda obvious, MIT" both of them sat in silence before Tony finished his pie and coffee and stood up "Well, it was nice to meet you, Steve. Hope we'll see each other soon" Tony extended his hands and Steve shook it. Watching Tony walk out of the cafe was like losing him for the second time after elementary school. He was walking towards the back kitchen when Tony called his name "Steve!" and he looked up "Yeah, Tony?" "You...wanna come join me to visit Scar?" Steve's heart fluttered "Of course, Tony" and he dashed out of the cafe, Tony giggling behind him.

"Hey, Scar..how are you? Hope heaven treats you right cause you deserve the best. Guess who I brought with me today? Steve, Steve Rogers. The guy you absolutely hatted back in school" Tony laughed as Steve pouted "Well, we're okay, for now...I mean holding grudges weren't really our thing was it? So I forgave him. Gosh, I miss you so much Scar, there's not one day without me crying my heart out when you died that day, and it will always be burned in my mind. That's all today, hope you're doing well and see ya soon..bye.love you" Tony ended a whisper and laid the roses in front of the tomb stone. Steve brushed his fingers against the tomb stone before following Tony as they walked around the park nearby the graveyard. Tony looked at his watch "So-" "I'm sorry." Steve suddenly said and Tony turned to look at him "Sorry?" "I said I'm sorry, for the way I behaved back when we were ten" "Steve, that wa-" "No, Tony I really want to explain, if I don't I'll wallow in my misery for the rest of my life" Tony remained silent and rotated his hand, motioning for him to continue "What happened was that I panicked, I chickened out. What I thought was friendship I was feeling for you, was actually attraction and I couldn't control myself. Then anxiety came over me and I thought that you were a straight person so you'd see me like a weird person, that's why I bailed, dated Peggy, to make myself normal" Steve ended with a deep breath. Tony looked at him like Steve grew a second head "So...what you're telling me is that you stopped talking to me because you had sexuality problem? Which could have been solved if we talked, like real friends" Tony crossed his arms and tapped his feet to the ground. Steve nodded "I just...I really like you-" "Steve, don't say things that you don't mean" "What?! Tony I mean it! I can swear upon Scar's grave that even when I was with Peggy I still missed you..." Tony looked at him and they both inched closer.

"Tell me if I read it wrong" Steve whispered as he leaned into Tony slowly, giving him a chance to back off but Tony was having none of it and closed the gap between them. Steve tangled one of his palm into Tony's soft hair as his other palm stayed at the low back of Tony's back to keep him close. Tony wrapped both of his arms around Steve's neck and they kissed. Kissing Tony was everything he expected at the same time not expected all in one. Soft moans were coaxed out of Tony's mouth and Steve savored every ounce of it. Steve then got braver and wiped his tongue at Tony's bottom lips, opening Tony's mouth. Poking and prodding around Tony's mouth was heaven as Tony whimpered against his body. His hard on pressing against Steve's thigh. Oxygen was needed and the pair broke apart, panting but still smiling at each other. "Come with me" Tony said after few moments, Steve's arms wrapped around his waist as he rested his forehead against Steve's "Follow me back to Malibu, it's only 2 hours way from your campus and I'm almost gonna finish my studies and the we ca-" "Tony, relax...I'll come, I'll follow you to the end of the world, sweetheart" Steve said with an earnest answer and Tony beamed and pecked Steve's lips one more time before dragging Steve to their future.

**2030**

"_Tony Stark. Visionary. Genius. American patriot. Even from an early age, the son of legendary weapons developer Howard Stark quickly stole the spotlight with his brilliant and unique mind. At age four, he built his first circuit board. At age six, his first engine. And at 17, he graduated summa cum laude from MIT. Then, the passing of a titan. Howard Stark's lifelong friend and ally, Obadiah Stane, steps in to help fill the gap left by the legendary founder, until, at age 21, the prodigal son returns and is anointed the new CEO of Stark Industries. With the keys to the kingdom, Tony ushers in a new era for his father's legacy, creating smarter weapons, advanced robotics, satellite targeting. Today, Tony Stark has changed the face of the weapons industry by ensuring freedom and protecting America and her interests around the globe._"

Steve beams and claps loudly. It's almost five years since they got married but Steve will never ever get bored with his husband's achievement. Colonel Rhodey then steps up onto the stage with a glass trophy "As liaison to Stark Industries, I've had the unique privilege of serving with a real patriot. He is my friend and he is my great mentor. Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present this year's Apogee Award to Mr. Tony Stark." and Tony saunters onto the stage with a sense of pride and an aura of life around him. He shook Rhodey's hands and hugged the girl behind him before stepping in front to deliver his thank you speech. His eyes roamed and settled on his husband, sitting at the VIP table smiling at him and Tony beamed back at him. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, umm.. thanks Rhodes and Irine for this award, uhh this is perfect for me because I love my job and I love protecting people and I'm crazy about inventing stuff, and..uh, I prefer people who love what I do. So, thanks to all that voted me and thanks to all that supported my work and most importantly, thanks to my lovely, beautiful husband. Thanks babe for being there with me through everything and supporting me and encouraging me and loving me. This is for you" Tony raised his trophy towards Steve as he ended his speech and walked down the stairs. Tony took the seat beside Steve and kissed his cheeks before Steve turned his head for a proper kiss. "I'm proud of you, you know?" Steve whispered and Tony nodded but then tapped his watch, indicating they will be late for the next event. Bidding their goodbyes, the couple headed towards Macy's Hospital to visit new mother Pepper Potts-Hogan.

After welcoming the newest addition to their extended family, Steve and Tony returned back to their condo. Shutting the door, Steve slammed Tony against the wall and captured Tony's lips is a rough kiss, plunging his tongue into the hot cavern of Tony's inner walls, sliding through his straight teeth, twinning with his tongue. They lazily grinded against each other, Steve then shoved his thigh in between Tony's legs, prompting Tony to rub against his thigh. The duo broke off panting for air and Tony looked up smirking "What got you so turned on?" Steve who was up to a few minutes ago, rough housing against him, now standing shyly, _blushing_ "Just..seeing you holding the baby, cooing at the baby just...I don't know just...if there was a medical miracle, ugh!" Steve grumbled and slumped his shoulder against Tony's shoulder. Tony ran his fingers through his hair "Unfortunately, there is no way I can get pregnant but..we can adopt though" Steve looked up at Tony with a glint of hope "Really?" "Really, really" they stared at each other before bursting out laughing. A baby it is.

**2040**

"Dad! Pops! Where are you?!" Peter bellowed from the hall of their condominium. "J, where are they?" Peter asked their A.I butler "_It seems Sir and Captain Rogers are out doing their grocery shopping, they will be back in a few minutes_" JARVIS answered and Peter snickered at how he addressed his Pops. When Dad eventually created his very first A.I, he programmed it to be Captain Rogers, since Pops was a football captain back when he was in high school. "Okay" Peter agreed and sprinted towards his bedroom to finish his latest project, the brand new Web Shooters. After a few hours, there was a light knock on his door, and Peter looked up at the clock to see that 3 hours has already gone and he scrambled off to open the door and saw that his Dad was waiting outside "What are you doing there, Pete? We've been calling you for the past half an hour" Tony looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Sorry, Dad, I was doing the Web Shooters for our upcoming science fair, sorry" Peter sheepishly told while rubbing the back of his head. His Dad laughed and then tugged him to his side and the duo walked down the stairs to the kitchen "How, about we eat finish and both of us finish those web shooters at my lab. Whatcha say?" Tony cajoled and Peter looked at him and nodded.

Reaching down, Peter heard his Pops voice and somebody else's voice. "Is that..Harley?!" Peter exclaimed and Tony laughed and nodded, Peter sprinting towards the kitchen. As he guessed, there sat his Pops and his dear elder brother talking to each other with a plate of mac and cheese in front. "Har!" Peter ran and Harley sat up from his seat and embraced him in a tight embrace. "Pete! How are ya little guy?" Harley greeted him while ruffling his hair, Peter squaked and batted his hands away and pulled a chair beside Harley and started digging into his mac and cheese. Soon enough, the family of four where chatting and exchanging stories with each other. Later, the family when to Natasha and Bucky's baby shower. "Hey, babe...can we stop at Scar's grave?" Tony asked and Steve smiled fondly "Sure". The boys at the back then leaned forward "Who is Scar?" Peter asked "It's auntie Tasha for you and she...she was my best friend, since _I_ was in preschool." Tony explained with glassy eyes "What happened?" Harley asked "She..she died of cancer, when she was around 16 years old". The family reached the graveyard and stood in front of Scar's tombstone "Hey, Scar...it's been almost 4 decades since I lost you and now I have a family, two beautiful sons, adopted the obviously, and a high end condominium. If you were still alive we could have been a real extended family...you..James..your kids" Tony trailed and tears formed against his cheeks. Steve rubbed his back and they placed a garland of rose flowers against the tombstone. "Bye.." Tony whispered and left the graveyard

Bucky's house was packed with guests from his childhood right up to his army buddies, fixing his metal arm for one last time, he answered the door to see Steve and Tony and their family. "Hey! Come on,come in" Bucky and Nat greeted at the front door. The family shuffled inside the house and Tony immediately went to the crib and saw the most beautiful baby girl. "Wow...." Tony whispered as he gently touched her supple cheeks "She's a beauty isn't she?" Bucky said as he came behind Tony and he hummed in agreement. "What's her name? "Scarlett Maximoff Barnes" Bucky said with a beam as Tony turned to look at him. Bucky's eyes watered nonetheless "That's the least I can do to make her presence known" and Tony and Bucky hugged, both of them mourning for a lost best friend and first love.

**2050**

Steve stood at the archway of the door that led him into their shared bedroom, eyes red rimmed for the very last time as he looked at the scene in front of him. All their friends were gathered around Tony's thin body surrounded by tubes and wires, giving their final speech. They hushed against each other and slowly one by one exited their room, patting Steve on his shoulder on their way out. Once the last of them went out, Steve entered and sat beside his husband, immediately pulling him to his side. Tony sighed in relieve and rested his cheeks against his shoulder "Don't be sad once I'm gone, don't be angry once I'm gone, look after Peter and Harley for me once I'm gone..." Tony kept talking to him, promising him to do everything that they did, without him and Steve just nodded with tears streaming down his cheeks when Harley and Peter entered the room, their eyes red rimmed too. "Hey, boys...c'mere..." Tony beckoned them with a weak voice and the boys sat near his body "Take care of your Pops for me, will ya?" the boys smiled through their tears and nodded. After a few minutes, Tony started yawning and Steve knew that this is the last of him, he tightened his grip around Tony and Tony snuggled closer.

"I'm going to sleep now, babe...take care of yourself..." and slowly Tony drifted off to a deep long slumber. Two, three deep breaths later, Tony stopped breathing and Steve let go, crying holding Tony's immobile body "Goodnight and goodbye, sweetheart...thanks for everything.." Steve whispered into Tony's temple and the boys hugged their father one last time. The funeral was held with only the close friends and families, buried beside Tony's best friend Scar, Steve hoped that they would be together in their afterlife, everyone saying their favorite memory of Tony. Steve then drove the boys back and then retreated to the bedroom where once there was two, now only one.

**2060**

Harley and Peter stood in front of the three tombstones of auntie Scar, their Dad and their Pops, all peacefully gone from this world, Peter hefted his daughter Carla as he and Harley said their final goodbyes before going on their seperate ways. After Steve died, the condominium and the money were equally distributed to each of their sons and since no one lived in their condominium, the boys decided to auction them and go in their seperate ways, Peter marrying MJ with his two daughters moving to England and Harley and his fiance, Ned moving back to Singapore.

"We raised them good, didn't we.." Tony said as he watched the boys hug before going in different direction, as he rested his cheeks against Steve's shoulders and sighed. Another pair of arms enveloped both of them and Tony and Steve turned around to look at Scar giving them a kiss to each of their foreheads before dragging them away for their lunch.

_Life is not a journey, but a constant learning process. And the most important lesson in life is learning to love..._

**Author's Note:**

> Notes -
> 
> This is an alternate universe where Tony is a multi billionaire but Steve is a award winning architect for Stark Industries.
> 
> Harley is 8 years elder to Peter
> 
> Maybe read the ending of this story with [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fnqb8zqHqdY)
> 
> Bye!


End file.
